hello_bobfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
This is Bob
This is Bob – канал, созданный для перевода видео для англоязычной аудитории. Описание на YouTube “This is Bob” is an animation project, where we are trying to run experiment on a truthful guy whose name is Bob. From episode to episode we are unfolding curious facts by putting the character into unpredictable surrounding… Boom :) (перевод) “Это Боб” – анимационный проект, где мы стараемся ставить эксперименты на верном парне, чьё имя Боб. Из эпизода в эпизод мы раскрываем интересные факты, ставя персонажа в непредсказуемые ситуации... Бум :) Серии На данный момент переведены первый сезон и несколько эпизодов второго сезона: Сезон 1 # Bob jumped from 10,000 meters without a parachute (24 августа 2017) # BOB ate 10 kilograms of chocolate (24 августа 2017) # Bob is Buried Alive (1 версия: 24 августа 2017; 2 версия: 1 сентября 2018) # Bob blew up 50 kg of fireworks (25 августа 2017) # Bob without clothes at -40 Celsius (25 сентября 2017) # Bob VS venomous snakes (13 ноября 2017) # BOB Dives to 660 Feet (8 сентября 2018) # BOB on a Nuclear Polygon (15 сентября 2018) # Bob Hasn't Slept For 10 DAYS (22 сентября 2018) # Bob on a Desert Island (29 сентября 2018) # Bob is Faster than the Speed of Sound (6 октября 2018) # Bob Ate Poisonous Mushrooms (13 октября 2018) # Bob in the Burning Skyscraper (20 октября 2018) # Bob vs Wild Animals (27 октября 2018) # Bob is Drowning in Oil (3 ноября 2018) # Bob in the middle ages (10 ноября 2018) # Bob in JAIL (17 ноября 2018) # Bob Scared to DEATH (24 ноября 2018) Сезон 2 # Bob on MMA (30 ноября 2018) # Bob is infected with parasites (8 декабря 2018) # Bob in a desert (15 декабря 2018) # Bob on bullfight (23 декабря 2018) # Bob survives in a Tornado (8-9 мая 2019) # Bob is testing dangerous things (15-16 мая 2019) # Bob is a secret agent (22-23 мая 2019) # Bob is a Gladiator (29 мая 2019) Интересные факты * В графе "Интересные каналы" находится канал "WHAT IF" (английская версия канала "Что если"). * Некоторые до сих пор думают, что канал "Meet Arnold" оригинал, а "This is Bob" – плагиат, но как мы знаем, это не так. * Авторы удалили перевод серии "Боб похоронен заживо" на этом канале из-за возможного наплыва фанатов "Meet Arnold", поскольку они успели сплагиатить это видео. Но 1 сентября 2018 г. эпизод был восстановлен, и в озвучке Диктора произошли колоссальные изменения. * Эпизод "Bob blew up 50 kg of fireworks" тоже успели как удалить, так и восстановить. * Превью эпизодов отличаются не только текстом на английском, а ещё немного изменёнными фонами, Бобами, озвучкой и музыкой. * С 1 сентября 2018 на этом канале установился график выхода эпизодов – раз в неделю. * На канале сериала, в плейлисте эпизодов 1 сезона отсутствует эпизод "Боб без одежды при -40°" и "Боба укусила ядовитая змея". * По неизвестным причинам, в декабре 2018 перестали выходить эпизоды, но их выход возобновился в мае 2019 года. Скорее всего, вёлся поиск нового диктора. Галерея Шапка This is Bob.jpg|Шапка канала Категория:Другое Категория:Мультсериалы